Eclipse
by Twin Cats
Summary: A strange race ruled by a tyranical princess is taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. To make things worse, Mario has been kidnapped while Peach, Donkey Kong, and Bowser are trapped inside an orb. The world now rests on the shoulder of Mario's younger brother and DK's little nephew. WARNING: May contain spoilers to Mario and Luigi: BIS, Luigi's Mansion, DM, and DKCR
1. Rise of the Solunarian Princess

Allow me to put this Author's note here...I kind of felt that I needed to do something for Luigi, since it's the Year of Luigi. I've also been into Diddy Kong, lately. Plus, I think Luigi needs a sidekick in the Story. Anyway, this is my first Mario fanfiction, so please enjoy.

* * *

Once upon a time, in the Mushroom World, there lived these strange people known as Solunarians. They were quite wise, and they were said to be able to grant knowledge to anyone. However, not all Solunarians were benevolent, a Greedy Princess wanted the world for herself. In order to do that, she prevented time from moving and made her minions conquer many places. Only five heroes stood up to her, they used their courage and might to stop her. They got time to move, again, everyone was free from her rule, and they sealed her away, forever. Before her sealing, she promised to return, to get her revenge.

One by one, the Solunarians began to disappear, almost becoming extinct. As for the five heroes, they all promised to pass their strength down to those who will take their place. If the Solunarian Princess were to revive, then so would the legendary heroes. To this day, the Princess lies within the ruins of what was once her castle.

* * *

"I have Fury!"

A strange masked figure had appeared in an old shrine, underground. He walked up to the shrine, smiling, "You be wanting vengeance, yes?"

Onto an old, dusty throne, there was a dark orb, glowing in dark shades of blue, green, and purple. A set of eyes glared at the figure, muttering something.

"Free me from my prison, and we shall rule the world, together."

The figure took off his mask, the beanish had an unsettling smile on his face. "What must Fawful do to free from prison?"

"Find someone to take my place, me and my minions shall assist you. You must look these people, in the Koopa kingdom, the Island of Kongo Bongo, and the Mushroom Kingdom."

"And then Fawful rules this world? You not trick Fawful, yes?"

"Yes, I promise to keep my word. I will assist you in this adventure, and get rid of those that anger you most."

Finally, the Beannish smiled wider. After the incident with Bowser, he needed to get revenge on the plumbers, he will finally be able to rule with an iron fist.

* * *

Bowser Castle, it was midnight, and strangely silent.

Bowser Jr. woke up from his bed, he had thought he heard footsteps outside. Without hesitation, he opened his door, nobody was there. He shrugged, maybe it was Iggy, sleep walking. He decided to go back into his room, going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bowser Jr. heard a knock on his door. "Hey, Junior!"

Junior got out of his bed, opening his door, it was Roy and Wendy, "Yeah? What's the matter? Is Ludwig hogging the bathroom, again?"

"This is serious!" Wendy whined, "Daddy's gone missing!"

Junior frowned, "How'd he go missing?" The two Koopalings shrugged. "I dunno, some bean just came in and-"

"Wait, you KNOW what happened?" Wendy growled, slapping Roy in the back of his head. "You and I are gonna have a little talk, later."

"Anyway, Junior," Roy said, "You might want to go find that Beannish guy."

"All right, I'm on it," Junior said as he rushed outside the castle.

* * *

Night time on Donkey Kong Island, the wind blew softly as the trees swayed. The only Kong who wasn't inside his house was Donkey, he was guarding the banana hoard. After dealing with the Tiki Tak Tribe, he couldn't be too careful. He sighed, eating one of his bananas, it was almost midnight and he'd be going back inside.

Inside the house was Donkey's little nephew, Diddy. He was sitting in a tire swing, playing with his 3DS (which of course, you-know-who has to rant about it everytime he sees it). He continued to play his game, he was in the middle of a boss battle.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Donkey's voice yelled, Diddy lost his concentration and lost to the boss. He threw his 3DS in fustration. The little monkey peaked outside, someone was fighting Donkey Kong. He lept out of his tire swing and ran outside.

"Don't worry, DK, I'll-" something hit his head, everything suddenly went black.

* * *

"How long do you think he's been like this?"

"How should I know? Usually, he'd be stuffed into a barrel, by now."

"Look, he's waking up!"

Diddy sat up, rubbing his head. "What was that, about?" He opened his eyes, two other kongs were in front of him. One of them was an old ape with a beard, who carried a cane. The other Kong was a small gorilla, the same age as Diddy, who wore pink and had her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," the old ape said, "DK's been kidnapped, I'm suprised nobody's kidnapped Dixie, yet!" Dixie scowled at the old ape, "If it weren't for me and Kiddy, DK and Diddy would still be batteries for that robot thingy." She looked at Diddy, "Anyway, while you were knocked out, I found this." She handed a letter to Diddy, it read.

**I have your uncle, if you want him back, come and fight us. Otherwise, you'll never see him, again.**

Signed, the Mario bros.

"Why would Mario kidnap DK?" Diddy asked, "I mean, I thought they were-"

"Mario?" The ape yelled, "As in MARIO MARIO!?" He began to shake with rage.

"What's wrong, Cranky?" Dixie asked. Diddy rolled his eyes, plugging his ears, "You shouldn't have asked that..."

"Back when I was trapped in Brooklyn, I found this beautiful dame, who, apparently, belonged to that lousy carpenter. This was before I met Wrinkly, mind you. Then the guy had the nerve to put me in a cage. I ended up having to wait for Junior to save me. Now I've been waiting for 50 years for my revenge on Mario!"

"All right, that's enough!" Dixie yelled, Cranky noticed Diddy wasn't listening and whacked him with a cane, "Anyway, are you going to save DK?"

Diddy rubbed his head, groaning a bit from pain, "But-"

"But, nothing, Mario's no friend, I'll tell ya that, so go and fight him and his brother so you can Get DK, back."

Diddy nodded, he ran on all fours. Dixie looked up at Cranky, "How did you know Mario did this?"

"I don't," Cranky said, "I just don't like him."

"Now, that's great," Dixie said, rolling her green eyes.

* * *

It was a normal day in Toad Town, Mario and Luigi were at the park, Luigi had his Polterpup on his lap.

"You know, I didn't think you'd be keeping that thing," Mario said. Luigi shrugged, "he's actually very nice when he isn't stealing anything important."

"So you know, I hear Toadette's birthday is coming in a few weeks."

"I've heard about that, as well. Did you find her a good present?"

"Not yet, though I hear she needs a new drum, so I might get her that."

Princess Peach was walking up to the plumbers, her advisor, Toadsworth, was by her side. "Hello, how are you two, doing?"

Polterpup jolted from his spot and tackled Peach, licking her. Toadsworth looked in shock. "Oh my, are you all right!?"

"I'm fine," Peach said, giggling, she held the ghost dog and handed him to Luigi. "I made a cake, just for you two," Peach said, "Would you like to come over?"

"Who could say no to cake," Luigi said, Mario only nodded, as though he were dazed. Peach looked a little emberassed, "I'll take that as a yes..."

"You, there!" A masked man, said, "You seem very full of happiness. Like happiness jelly on the toast of joy."

The Mario brothers looked confused, "Have we seen you, before?" Luigi asked. The masked man handed Mario and Luigi a present. "This brings you more joy, yes? This make happy for a long time."

The brothers looked at each other, then they opened the suspicious present. It was an orb, that glowed from a yellow color to a brown color.

"What is this supposed to be?" Mario asked. The man pointed to Peach, "It your gift, too, you look at it, yes?" Peach looked a little stunned, she seemed a little concerned, "Is Bowser involved, in any way?"

"No Bowser, just gift."

"I wouldn't touch it, Princess!" Toadsworth advised, getting back handed by the masked man, "Go ahead, you look at it."

Peach did as she was told, She began to panic as a bright light blinded everyone.

"Mama mia!" Mario yelled, after the light was gone, Peach was gone, but a different Princess was in front of them. She was a thin Princess with long red hair, yellow skin, and a red dress with orange trimmings.

"Finally, I am free!" She yelled, "Now everyone shall fear me!"

"What was that all about!?" Mario yelled, "Tell me where Peach is!"

"Princess!" Toadsworth fainted from shock, knowing Peach was nowhere to be found. The strange Princess walked in front of Mario and Luigi. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Princess Twiloom?"

Luigi panicked, "WellMarioIllleavethistoyou-" Mario grabbed his brother's arm, "I've never heard of you, now tell me where the Princess is?"

"I didn't hurt her, I will guarentee that!"

"I have chortles!" The masked man yelled, revealing himself to be Fawful, "Princess Peach is being in that orb with two other idiots."

Luigi picked up the orb, tapping onto it. "Hello?"

"Green-stache?" It was Bowser's voice, "Is that you, out there?"

"Luigi," it was Donkey's voice, "Don't let them get the others!"

Mario raised an eyebrow, "I thought we got rid of you after that incident with the Dark Star," Mario said. "You blew up back when we were in Bowser's body. Fawful couldn't help but laugh. "So the Mario Brothers thought Fawful was finished, but Fawful came back, and now Fawful has teamed up with Twiloom."

"Right, " Twiloom said, smiling, "He freed me, now I must return the favor for him. I hope you two are prepared to see a new world unfold." Shortly after, the Princess used her telepathic power to send Mario and Luigi flying into the sky, sending them miles away from Toad Town. After this, Twiloom walked off, happy to have gotten rid of the Mario Brothers. "Now that those heroes are gone, I shall rule this world for myself."

"What if they come back?" Fawful asked. Twiloom smiled, bitterly, "If they return, they will rot in my dungeon."


	2. The sidekicks

Just a reminder, you will find spoilers up ahead.

* * *

"Hey, Jerk..."

"Wake up!"

"Come on, wake up!"

Mario opened his eyes, a little Koopa was looking at him. It was Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. Mario sat up, "Listen, I'm not in the mood to fight, right now."

"I never said I was gonna fight, you idiot!" Junior huffed, "Anyway, I'm looking for a Bean, have you seen one?"

Mario frowned, "You don't mean Fawful, do you?"

"I dunno, Roy just told me about a Bean coming into the castle and taking Papa with him."

"OK...I was just wondering." Mario frowned. Despite being enemies, Mario couldn't help buy worry about Junior.

"Also, wasn't he the one who took over the castle and turned it into a theatre." Junior asked.

Mario nodded, he decided to walk about a bit, "Where am I?"

"Yoshi Island," Junior said, "Anyway, I'm gonna look somewhere else. See ya, jerk face!"

Mario rolled his eyes, "I really wish Bowser taught him some manners, at least." He walked through the jungle-like wilderness and made his way to the villiage, wondering if Yoshi would help. The Yoshis all seemed pretty content, like nothing happened.

"Hello? Yoshi?" Mario called out, a yellow yoshi looked at a group of yoshis. "Hey, Green, I think this guy is calling out to you!"

A green yoshi came out of the group, "I'm coming." The Yoshi smiled as he realized Mario was here, "I wasn't expecting to see you, here. How are things going in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Not very good," Mario said, "But this time, Bowser isn't directly involved with this."

"Wow," Yoshi said, "Maybe we should team up, we should get back to Toad Town, hopefully, Luigi is there, too."

"Thanks, Yoshi, but I can do this, myself," Mario said with confidence, "and if Luigi isn't there, I'll just have to wait for him."

Yoshi led him into a warp pipe, "Well, if you ever need our help, we'll be here."

"Thanks, Yoshi," Mario said as he jumped into the pipe.

* * *

Luigi had woken up , everything looked as though it was night time. He looked up, seeing the Dark Moon. At least while the Dark Moon is still intact, so the ghosts should behave.

Luigi was at Gloomy Manor, a small yet beautiful mansion with even hedges and large purple flowers. What stood out was that in front of the mansion, there was a blue plane, small enough for a kid to ride in. It seemed to have suffered from a crash, but fortunately, some Greenies were trying to fix it.

"Hi, guys!" Luigi said, casually walking as the Greenies waved back. He entered the door, the mansion was much more welcoming then how it was, last time. The Italian thought, for a moment, _Now, about this Princess, maybe there's something about her in the library..._

"Are you all right?" Peach's voice asked, causing Luigi to jump. He reached into his pocket, realizing that he had the orb with him. "Yep, I'm fine, I'm just gonna look for the library."

"Be careful, Luigi," Peach said. He placed the orb back into his pocket, "Yeah, yeah..." He made his way to the Lobby, realzng there were tracks of dirt. He followed it into the mudroom. After saving Evershade Valley from King Boo, he knew the ghosts wouldn't hurt him.

He began to hear noises on the ceiling, it made him jump, it didn't sound like the Ceiling fan, it sounded like a growl. "OK, this isn't funny, anymore."

"BOOM!" He heard the noise of a tiny gun, he was hit in the head with...a peanut?

"Give him back!" A voice yelled, a monkey fell from the ceiling. He was covered in dirt and bruises. "What are you talking about?" Luigi asked.

"Give DK back!" Diddy yelled, shooting Luigi, a second time. The Italian jumped, dodging the peanut. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about!"

"You kidnapped DK, I want him back!"

"How are we supposed to kidnap a 300 lb gori-"

"Tell me where he is, right now, or I'll shoot ya again!" Diddy pointed his guns at Luigi, growling menacingly. Luigi reached for his pocket, holding an orb, "Here, DK's in here!"

"Liar!" Diddy slapped the orb out of his hand, knocking it onto a wall., "You and Mario wrote a letter saying you took him, so I want him back!" Luigi shook his head, "I didn't write any letter...plus, Mario hasn't kidnapped any gorillas since-"

"So you admit it!" Diddy growled. The orb began to glow its unusual colors. "It wasn't them, Little Buddy! He's telling the truth."

"DK?" The little monkey walked over to the orb. He took off his hat and scratched his head, "how did ya get in that tiny ball, Big Buddy?"

"Seriously, DK," Bowser's voice said, "do you really have to bring your annoying nephew into this?"

"Well, he's not as annoying as those Koopalings."

"Take that back!"

"Take back what you said about Diddy!"

"Hey, guys!" Luigi yelled, "that's enough fighting!"

The little monkey picked up the orb, giving it to Luigi. "Sorry, Cranky got me all fired up, saying that you two kidnapped him, once. I don't believe it, though."

"Well, that was nice..." Luigi said, though he didn't want to tell Diddy about the incident back in Brooklyn (plus, he didn't understand how he and Mario didn't age...time and space are very confusing...)

"So, was that your plane?" Luigi asked. Diddy nodded, "I usually just borrow Funky's plane, but since he wasn't around, I thought I'd use my plane...but then I was shot down by a talking Bean."

"So that's why you're covered in bruises."

"It's not that bad, I tackled the moon, once," Diddy said, wagging his tail. "You know, Luigi, maybe we should team up and attack that Bean guy!"

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked, "I mean, I don't know how Mario would feel about that..."

"Too bad!" Diddy climbed onto Luigi's back, "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not!"

Luigi felt somewhat weird to be having a sidekick (since he was a sidekick, himself). Yet, in a way, it seemed fun. He didn't have to be in Mario's shadow, like he usually did. It actually somewhat exciting. Plus, in a way, he always thought of Diddy as a younger kid brother.

"All right, Diddy!" Luigi said, "We'll have to leave your plane here until the ghosts fix it. In the meantime, let's look for the library, I need to look at something."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell ya, later."

"By the way, what time is it?"

Luigi looked at his watch, it said it was 10:30 am (despite the fact that it was always night time in Evershade Valley).


	3. The Poltergeist

The library was in the back of the mansion, there were many large shelves containing many different books. There was also a large piano, sitting in front of the fire place. The only thing that was there was a Poltergeist, reading through his books. He was floating over a chair as the fireplace in front of him continued to shine bright.

The Poltergeist heard the door open, "Have you done what I have asked, Greenie?" He turned his head and spotted Luigi (with Diddy on his back, of course). "Oh, Luigi, where are my manners?"

"No, no," Luigi said, "it's OK, we just came to look something up."

"So you have..." the Poltergeist looked at Diddy, "and who might this be, a filthy little pet, I pressume?"

"I am not!" Diddy yelled. The Poltergiest crossed his arms. "I see, so this is a Kong...a young Kong, at that."

"All right," Luigi crossed his arms, "Can I please ask you a question?"

"Very well," the Poltergeist said. Luigi cleared his throat, "Could you tell me about Princess Twiloom?"

"Why ask such a silly question?"

"I was just curious."

The Poltergeist nodded, he floated up into the bookshelves, coming out with an ancient book. "Is this a joke?" Diddy asked, "I can't read the title!"

"That's because it's in an ancient language," the Poltergeist said, "Now, then," the Poltergeist began to flip through the book, "It seems like I should shorten this story for you. Have you ever heard of the Solunarians?" The duo shook their head, the Poltergeist then placed his book down on his chair.

"They were once a race of intelligent people, who grew more powerful at the eclipse as they gather energy from the sun and moon, hence their name. They knew all there was to know about anything. Toads, Kongs, Koopas, everyone envied this race, especially how intellegent they were compared to the others. Of course, it wasn't to say that they were completely good.

"One of them was Princess Twiloom. She was a very selfish Princess, she attempted to rule the Mushroom World with an iron fist. Only five courageous heroes stood up to her. They imprisoned her into a magic orb, to keep her from escaping."

"Like the orb Luigi has?" Diddy asked, naively. The Poltergeist glared at the Kong, then looked at Luigi. "Is this monkey telling the truth? You have the orb?"

"W-well, " Luigi grabbed the orb from his pocket, showing it to the Poltergeist. The ghost picked it up and examined it. "Fascinating, and is Princess Twiloom trapped inside the orb?"

"No," Bowser said, "but _A_ princess is stuck in here."

The poltergeist gave the orb back to Luigi, "This is bad...we have to stop her."

"But, how?" Luigi asked. The Poltergeist handed Luigi a book. "It is said that the five heroes have hidden Crystal Stars across the Mushroom World. In this book, it should tell you how to find and locate these stars, it is so that you can defeat the tyrannical Princess." Luigi peeked into the book.

**Throughout their race, lies the colors of the rainbow.**

**Evolution means nothing to them, for they possess knowledge far greater then their relatives.**

**Their home is considered dangerous, but some of them can be good, at some point or another.**

**I lie within the land of Mushrooms, but is there more to this land then you think?**

**Though it can be scary, I soar to new heights.**

Diddy scowled, "This doesn't tell us anything!"

"Actually, I think they might be clues," Luigi said, "Like the first clue, I think it's talking about the Yoshis."

"So the first star is at Yoshi Island?"

"Bingo"

"Now, off you go," said the poltergeist, "you have a world to save."

Luigi nodded, "Thank you very much." He looked at Diddy, "Now, let's go get Mario,"  
the plumber said as he came into the hallway.

"Have you ever done something like this, before?" Diddy asked, "I mean, have you ever had to save Mario?."

"Oh yeah..." Luigi had remembered having to save his brother, a few times. One time he had definitely remembered was the incident with the ghosts.

"Was Daisy there with you?"

"What kind of a question is that!?" Luigi asked, blushing. "I mean...I wouldn't want to endanger her."

"But this is Daisy, we're talking about."

"But...I..." Luigi shrugged, there was no point in arguing...with a monkey, more or less."Come on, let's go see if your plane is fixed..."

* * *

Mario returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, it was practically sunset when the people of Toad Town were being attacked by people glowing from an orange hue, to a yellow hue, to a light purple hue.

One thing Mario also found strange was when he looked up, the moon was blocking the sun.

"What is going on, here?!" Mario yelled, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I have chortles!" Fawful's voice sang as he came in front of Mario. "It seems like Mario is finished, it's time I take you to her Highness." The Beanish snapped his fingers, two of these strange people appeared, grabbing Mario's arms. He struggled as much as he could, but it seemed hopeless, more of these people were turning up, he was surrounded. "LUIGI, HELP!"

"No green man? Fawful can't be surprised, green man is useless." A rustling came out of the bushes, Fawful couldn't help but wonder what it was. However, he just shruggged it off, leading the Solunarians to the castle.

* * *

Princess Twiloom sat in her new throne, on top of Peach's Castle. She ruled the Mushroom Kingdom, now, and soon, the Mushroom World will be all hers. Everything bathed in the light of the eclipse. and since the legendary heroes were gone, nobody could stop her, now.

"Your highness, we have captured this world's hero!" A couple of Solunarians said, Twiloom smiled as she realized it was one of the men from before, Mario Mario.

"So, you thought you could beat me?" Twiloom asked, "Well, every hero has his downfall, sometime. Even heroes, like you."

"Believe me, I wasn't always a hero," Mario said, Twiloom wagged her finger, "Not another word, now," she looked at her two minions, "Take him to the dungeon!"

"Yes, Lady Twiloom." Mario couldn't believe this, he was being taken prisoner, again. With Peach out of the question, the only other person he had to rely on was Luigi. He needed to trust Luigi, he knew despite his timid nature, Luigi can become fearless. It was his turn to shine, now.


	4. Luna

In the sky, Diddy and Luigi were riding on the blue airplane (Luigi was riding on one of the wings). After they left Evershade Valley, everything looked like it had become sunrise (since it was always night in Evershade valley). In reality, it looked like the Moon was blocking the Sun, it was a total eclipse.

"How much farther is it until Toad Town?" Luigi yelled.

"Not too far!" Diddy replied, "Is it me or does it seem like time's been stayin' still?"

Luigi looked at his watch. It said 10:30 am It was about the same time when Luigi entered Gloomy Manor. "It is standing still!" Luigi yelled, Diddy shook his head, "Maybe your watch is wrong! Either that or it's broken!"

"I just got this, last week!" the Italian looked down, Town Town looked empty, aside from the strange people...Solunarians, right?

Diddy landed the plane outside of Toad Town, Luigi jumped off the wing. "All right, let's see what's going on." The duo came into Toad Town, people were giving the two strange looks. Diddy started trembling, climbing onto Luigi's back. The slim man seemed confused, no toads were anywhere in sight, "I wonder if Mario is nearby?"

"I-I wouldn't count on it..." Diddy said. Luigi shrugged,n"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Mario can take on-" something had caught Diddy's attention, he ran into the bushes. Luigi scratched his head, "I wonder what's gotten into that kid?"

* * *

Diddy was looking around, he had thought he saw something, like a chocolate bar. He continued to walk through the bushes on all fours.

Finally, he saw something, a hooded woman with red hair. He was beginning to tremble, again. as the red-headed figure came closer. She held onto a candy bar. "Please don't run away, little one."

From what Diddy could tell, she was one of them, but it was like she was hiding something under that hood. the monkey continued to back away, pulling out one of his popguns. He back into a wall. Finally cornered, the monkey covered his eyes and expected the worse, "S-stand back o-or I'll shoot!"

The hooded woman grabbed a flower from her pocket, then she came closer to Diddy, gently picking the Kong up. "I have no intention of hurting you. You have to trust me, please..."

* * *

Luigi was wandering through Toad Town, occasionally knocking on doors. Nobody would answer him. He looked at the windows, the curtains were all closed. _All right, Luigi...Your bro is gone, so you need to be brave..._

Above the Sky, Fawful was scanning the area, Luigi looked for a good place to hide, within the bushes. _Be quiet, do not make a noise..._

Satisfied, Fawful flew away. "Phew..." Luigi came out of the bushes, he began to shake as the Solunarians stared at him with evil expressions on their faces, they hadn't done that, earlier, so why now? "W-what is-"

"You didn't think Fawful was stupid, did you?" Luigi turned around, Fawful was right behind him. "N-no..."

"Now, then, Green man be in dungeon, now!" Luigi was trembling, now. He didn't know what to do. The strange people all got closer to him. "M-m-m...MARIO, HELP!"

As if out of nowhere, a pink blur grabbed him, the Solunarians were quite confused, they all stared at Fawful. "Fine, next time Fawful captures green man!" the Beanish crossed his arms. "Fawful certainly wasn't expecting help for the green man"

* * *

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Luigi yelled in fear.

"Relax, it is just a speedy flower," a female voice sang. They ran a great distance until the flower's energy ran out. Now, Luigi could see the person, clearly.

She was a Solunarian, roughly his size. She was light pink in color and wore a red dress under her black hood. She possessed a long red ponytail, sticking from the back of her head.

"This way," the Solunarian said, leading Luigi to a warp pipe, it had sent him into a small room, underground. It was decorated with many different ribbons, books and pillows were scattered, everywhere. In the middle of the room was a bowl of candy, occupied by Diddy Kong.

"What is this place?" Luigi asked. "This? You may say it is a hideout, but it's just my home," the Solunarian came down from the warp pipe. "It's been a long time since I've had guests, I have been waiting many years for this travesty to happen." Luigi turned pale.

"What?"

"You can trust Luna," Diddy said, "after all, she said she'd give me candy if I helped," he said, going back to eating his candy.

Luna folded her hands, together, "What he means is that I am the only one who can help you. Twiloom has taken over the Mushroom World, so now we need you to gather the Crystal Stars."

Luigi felt somewhat skeptical, "And of course, you need me, right? No Mario?"

"Mario has been taken prisoner, he can't help you. But if I'm correct, you have the orb that imprisoned your friends, right?"

"He's not my friend," Bowser's voice erupted from Luigi's pocket. The Italian took the orb out and handed it to Luna. "Would this be it?"

"Yes, it is," Luna said, "I'll keep it safe, now you two know the new location of the Sapphire Star, am I right?"

"Yep, the first clue said to look in Yoshi's Island." Luigi said, giving Luna the book with hints in it.

"Is that so?" Luna smiled, accepting the book. "If you and your friend can locate this Star, you might be able to reawaken the hero's strength within this star."

"Sounds good enough, to me," Luigi said, "Are we ready to go?" Luigi asked, Diddy shoved a peanut butter cup in his mouth and nodded.

"I don't want to hear it if you get sick," Luigi scolded.

"Good luck, you two," Luna said as the duo entered the warp pipe.

Luna sat down on her pillows and began reading, _Even if one is a timid fellow and the other is a Kong child, they may be able to stop her, yet. Beware, Twiloom, we'll stop you like how we did, all those years, ago._

"Wait, how are you gonna free us?" Bowser asked, "I mean, I don't mind Peach, but Jackass Kong is a little more then I can handle."

"Who are you calling a jackass?" Donkey asked in a menacing tone.

"Enough!" Luna growled, "I know you two need to get out, the Crystal Stars will help, depending on the number."

"May as well get comfy," Donkey said.

"I hope everyone will make it out, alive," Peach said in a worried tone.

"Diddy? Of course he will," Donkey chuckled," and Luigi? Not so much."

"For once, I agree with Jackass."

* * *

Toadette wandered for what seemed like hours. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought Bowser was up to something. Now, however, it was someone new, someone who would make everyone's life miserable.

The mushroom girl sighed, it was probably time to go home. She heard giggling in one of the bushes, she walked close to it.

"Hehe, I'm gonna get that Fawful if it's the last thing I do!"

"Junior?"

Bowser Jr. Jumped when he heard Toadette's voice, "Oh, it's one of Mario's friends...go away, I'm busy!"

"But what happened?" Toadette asked, "Why has the Mushroom Kingdom turned gloomy?"

"I dunno," Junior said, "Some jerk named Fawful took my dad."

"Wait, he kidnapped Bowser? Why did he do that?"

"I dunno, but he kidnapped Mario, too."

"Wh-what?" Toadette began to sob, "B-but what's g-going to happen, n-now?"

"Beats me," Junior said, casually, "Now stop crying, you look ridiculous!"


	5. The Sapphire Star

The orange sky loomed over Yoshi Island, the villiage was overrun by Solunarians, riding onto the poor dinosaurs. Only one Yoshi, green Yoshi, was missing.

One of the Solunarians spotted an airplane in the sky. He gestured the rest of the Solunarians to grab Yoshi eggs, "Ready! Aim! Fire!" The little blue plane was being attacked by the eggs.

* * *

"Not again!" Diddy cried. Luigi felt like he would have a panic attack. "Well? You're the one driving the plane, do something!" "All right, hang on!" Shortly after, Diddy was preforming loopty loops and barrel rolls to avoid being hit by the eggs. Luigi held onto the wing for dear life, screaming in terror. "THIS ISN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!"

Diddy looked down, he looked for a safe place to land, somewhere far from the villiage. He saw what looked like the base of a mountain. It seemed unoccupied, this might be a safe place to land on. "Almost there, I just need ya to hang on, a little longer!" The monkey exclaimed. He began to slow down his plane, he landed safely onto the mountain base. The little monkey jumped out of his seat, he looked at Luigi, "You OK, buddy?"

Luigi crawled off the plane's wing, he turned pale. Diddy was smiling, as usual. "Don't worry, Luigi. Once you get used to it, you won't feel so sick."

ISaid the kid who doesn't know how to drive a plane.../I Luigi stood up, wabbling. His knees felt like they've turned to jelly.

"Pssst..." there was a voice in the bushes, "guys, come here..."

Diddy climbed onto Luigi's back (a habbit of his), "Don't just stand there, go check it out!" Luigi nodded. He walked slowly to the bush, a green Yoshi's head popped out. "I wasn't expecting you guys to come, but I'm glad you did. These guys are taking over our island, and my poor friends are all under their control."

"It's a good thing we came, then," Luigi said, "because we're here to look for the Crystal Stars."

"Crystal Stars? Yoshi asked, tilting his head.

"We hear that the Sapphire Star is located here," Diddy said, "do ya know where it is?"

"Oh, that shiny blue star?" Yoshi came out of the bush, "It's somewhere within the mountain, I can take you to where it is,"

"Really?" Luigi asked, excited, "That's great!"

"Yep, let's go," Yoshi sang out, feeling much happier then before.

* * *

"I have chortles..."

"Fawful knew they would look for Crystal Stars..."

"That is why Fawful placed trap for them."

* * *

The trio was walking up into the mountain, Yoshi was keeping track of how many floors they traveled. It was supposed to be safe, as far as Yoshi knew. So far, none of the Island's residence were to be found, except maybe a few goombas, here and there.

"So, how much longer is it until we find it?" Luigi asked. Yoshi looked back, "It'll take a little while. In the meantime, try to be patient."

"Yeah, Luigi, try to be patient!" Diddy repeated. Luigi glared at the monkey, "I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for any parrots on my back!"

"Hey, I'll have you know parrots are actually smarter then you think."

"Yeah, yeah," Luigi said. They continued to walk. Finally, they reached their destination. In the middle of the room, there was the Sapphire Star.

"Well, here it is," Yoshi said, "you two need this, don't you?"

Luigi nodded his head, "Yep, that's it." Before the plumber could get near it, something fell from the sky. It was a Piranha Plant, with a King-sized head full of petels. It ate the Crystal Star and flew into the Sky. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone tried to process what happened.

"I wonder what that was about?" Yoshi asked. Diddy began to tremble. He lept of Luigi's back, throwing his hat onto the ground and stomping on it like a 5 year old. "That no-good, cheating , food obsessed plant!" Luigi grabbed the little monkey, "Calm down."

"NOT UNTIL I GET THAT PLANT!" Diddy yelled, struggling to get free from Luigi's arms. Yoshi sighed. "Well, with any luck, Petey might be on the summit." The dinosaur had a worried look on his face, "You might want to be careful, though...he might try to eat you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Luigi said, letting Diddy go. IBut I really don't want to go.../I

Diddy grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, he climbed onto Luigi's back, again. "Don't worry, buddy, I won't let 'im getcha."

"Well, thanks for the motivation," Luigi said. The duo began to walk further, Luigi entered a hall. There were spikes all over the ground, there was a door on the other side. One detail the duo noticed was that there were vines on the ceiling.

"How are we supposed to get across, now?" Luigi asked.

"I could get over there, just fine," Diddy said, "but I'm not too sure about you, though..."

Luigi examined the room, IThere's gotta be a switch, somewhere.../I he saw something sticking out from in the middle of the ceiling. It was a lever.

"Hey, Diddy!" Luigi got the monkey's attention. "I need you to check out what's over there," he said, pointing at the lever, "maybe it's a switch to get to the door."

"OK, I gotcha," Diddy climbed onto Luigi's head, grabbing onto the vines above him. He swung from vine to vine to the lever and flipped it. To his horror, Luigi saw the floor sink into a dark abyss. He began to shake. "Now what?"

"How about you come up here," Diddy said, "It really isn't that hard!"

"B-but-" Luigi looked down at the abyss, "What if I fall in?"

"Then I'll carry you," Diddy offered, Luigi shook his head, "M-maybe there's another way to get across..."

"How?"

"M-maybe there's a switch in some of the other rooms, I'll go look," Luigi said, "Just stay there, OK?"

"Got it!" Diddy climbed his way to the other side of the hallway, sitting down In front of the door, crossing his legs. He saw Luigi leaving the trecherous hall, ILet's just hope that he doesn't turn you into plant food./I

* * *

"OK, now let's just look for the switch..."

Luigi was walking down a corridor. Since Yoshi left and Diddy was back in the other room, Luigi was on his own. He entered a room, it looked like a couple of dead koopas, Dry Bones, to be exact. One of them was missing his head while the other was missing a foot.

One of the Dry Bones looked at Luigi, "Have you seen that Piranha Plant, anywhere?" Luigi nodded, "Did he, by chance, eat your head and foot?"

"Yes, he did," the Dry Bones said, "He's been eating everything!" The dead turtle crossed his arms, "I'll cut you a deal, if we help you, you have to get our parts, back. Do we have a deal?" Luigi nodded, "Si, si, we have a deal!"

The two Dry Bones then guided Luigi to a switch, "Remember to keep your promise. Otherwise, you will pay, dearly!"

"I undrstand," Luigi said. He flipped the switch, "Now, where will I find ya?"

"We'll see ya at the top, " the Dry Bones said, as he waved to Luigi, "Good luck!" With that, Luigi made his way to the hall with the missing floor. It had a twister in it, he was pretty good at gliding when there were twisters, nearby. They always helped him make it to places he couldn't reach.

However, something else was completely different, Diddy Kong was missing. At the other side of the room, his hat was laying there, no Diddy in sight.

Luigi took a deep breath. "OK, here we go..." he jumped into the twister with all his might, he was spinning like a helicopter propeller. He was able to land onto the other side of the room. He picked up Diddy's hat and examined it, "I hope he keeps his fur clean..."

He opened the door, many twisters were leading to the top of the mountain. iMaybe he went on ahead?/I Luigi thought to himself. He jumped into the different Twisters, they all lead him outside, where he would reach the summit. He looked at his surroundings, not a person in sight,

"I have chortles!" A robotic saucer-like object came into Luigi's view. The Italian glared at it, "What are you up to now, Fawful?"

"Vengance. Fawful can see the little chimp went missing."

"He's a monkey, chimps don't have tails!"

"Fawful does not care, now green man be fighting Petey, yes?" He cackled, evily as the saucer flew away. Luigi shook his hand at the saucer. Petey came in front of Luigi. He roared with all his might. Luigi looked around for something he could use, a hammer. He ran quickly before Petey could eat him. He grabbed the hammer, "Now, give me that Crystal Star, you bully! And give me those Dry Bone pieces, while you're at it!"

Petey roared, again, chasing Luigi down. He spit up some seeds, like they were bullets. While dodging the others, Italian managed to whack one of the seeds, hitting Petey. The Piranha was on his back, flairing while his belly button was exposed. Luigi jumped onto his belly button, a Dry Bones head flew out of his mouth.

"What's the big idea? Was I not good enough for ya?" The Dry Bones complained. Petey got up from his spot, roaring even louder. He smiled, viciously.

Luigi was feeling intimidated, he began to worry. What if Petey manages to defeat him? What if he never was his brother, again? What if the Mushroom World remained frozen in time?

"Hey, buddy!" The Dry Bones called out, snapping Luigi out of his thoughts. Petey lunged at him, Luigi dodged him, feeling some adrenaline flowing. He whacked Petey, again, the flower coughed up a foot from the other Dry Bones. Petey barred his Teeth. He flew high into the sky, tumbling after the plumber. Luigi barely made it out of the way, the giant flower landed on his back, again. Luigi jumped on Petey, one more time, the flower began to gag, like a cat with a hairball in its throat. After a while, Petey coughed up the Sapphire Star along with Diddy, who screamed as he came out of the carnivourous plant's mouth.

Petey had fainted, from feeling so sick.

"Diddy!" Luigi ran up to the monkey, his fur was covered in mucus. "Yuck, can this day get any worse!?"

"You OK?" Luigi asked, giving Diddy his hat, the monkey excepted it and placed it onto his slimy head. "Do you think Luna'll let me take a bath after this?"

"I thought monkeys liked being dirty."

"This isn't dirt, it's snot!"

"Hey," the Dry Bones Brothers came up to Luigi, both being reunited with their parts. "We'd like to thank ya for your help."

"Oh, you're very welcome." Luigi said, "After all, I was missing my buddy, too." He began to frown, "but that's not all, I'm missing my big bro, too..." one of the Dry Bones came up to Luigi, "Don'cha worry. It's not like he'll be gone, forever. After all, you're brave, enough, right?"

"I-well-you-" Luigi was stuttering like an idiot, he couldn't contain himself. It was always nice to feel like a hero. "Right, Diddy and I will stop this, we'll do what we can to save the Mushroom World. Besides, now's not the time to re-" The Italian's foot was stomped on by Diddy, the monkey seemed very irritated. He grabbed the Sapphire Star. "Save the speech for later, let's just go back to Luna."

"Right, sorry," Luigi followed the little monkey.


	6. Hospitality

Twiloom sat at her throne, she was completely bored out of her mind. _I wonder what's taking so long?_

"Princess," a Solunarian ran into the room, happy. "W-we've successfully taken over Bowser Castle!"

"Oh?" Twiloom raised an eyebrow," How was it? Was it hard?"

"Nope, all of the minions living there were pretty weak."

"So, what will you take over, now?"

"Well, my lady," The yellow man wiped the sweat from his brow. "Right now, we're taking over Kongo Bongo. Apparently, we haven't been able to find the chief, but as you know, the other Kong has been sealed in that orb."

"Any progress?"

"Of course, my lady. Fawful has gone to Kongo Bongo to make a deal with some of the natives. Tikis, I believe."

"Excellent, we're almost done," Twiloom smiled to herself. Soon, nobody will fight back with her.

"Princess Twiloom," an Orange Solunarian ran into the room, worried. "I just got a report from Yoshi Island. Apparently, the Yoshis are rebelling."

"That can't be right," Twiloom said in anger, "What is the cause of all this?"

"W-well, It was the cause of the man in green and the monkey." The Solunarian was shaking badly, expecting the worse from the Princess. Twiloom crossed her arms. "Then do whatever you can to stop them! I don't care if they're dead or alive, I need them to be stopped!"

"Yes, your majesty." The Solunarian said, bowing before he exitted the room.

* * *

Luna was reading her books. Sure, she did have the orb to keep her company, but all that really happened was Bowser and Donkey fighting while Peach tried to break it up. It was rather boring and meaningless to try to talk to one person without someone else butting in.

Luigi and Diddy came out of the warp pipe, with the Sapphire Star. "Back, already?" Luna asked, closing her book.

"Yep," Luigi seemed very cheery, "I was able to beat Petey, he kinda swallowed it, which is kinda gross."

"At least you got it back..." Luna looked at Diddy, the poor monkey was still covered in mucus. "Would you guys like to rest? You don't have to go, right away."

"That sounds good, actually," Luigi said.

"Yeah, well, I'll be taking a bath if anyone needs me," Diddy said as he went into the warp pipe. Luna smiled, "Don't you just love children?" Luigi shrugged, "Yeah, they can be pretty easy to handle, so how are Peach and the rest of them?"

"We have names, ya know!" Bowser's voice yelled. Luna sighed, "They're bearable, but I wouldn't want to talk to all three at once."

"Anyway, it's probably time to eat, isn't it?" Luigi asked.

"Oh yes," Luna said, "I'll cook something up for you, let me go outside and I'll give you food." She climbed out of the pipe before Luigi could protest. On the other side was a fire pit and a lake, nearby. She grabbed one of the Speed Flowers and began to run, Toad Town should have been nearby. Over there, she could get some ingredients to make something like tea or some soup. They would always refresh someone in times of need.

She came into one of the shops, it was full of different mushrooms, peppers, and many other edible items. Something was hiding under the counters. The Solunarian looked a little concerned. She walked closer to the counter. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No answer, yet she knew a Toad was here. "I have some money, I just want to buy some ingredients to make some soup."

The shy little Toad peaked his head, "Y-you won't try to hurt me?"

"Of course not," Luna said, "I'm on your side. I have one of the Mario Brothers staying with me, so I need to make him something to eat."

"Well, in that case," the Toad pearked up, "Take anything you want, it's half off...for now, anyway."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

Bowser Jr. Was walking through Dimble Woods, Toadette was following him. Jinuor saw a catterpillar strolling by, he attempted to squish it with his left foot. "What do you think you're doing?" Toadette asked.

Junior rolled his eyes, "I never said you had to follow me," Junior growled.

The woods were very thick, many wigglers and Treevils were seen, wandering.

"What's that?" Toadette pointed, Junior couldn't believe it. Ahead of them, there were the Koopalings and Kamek the Magikoopa.

Ludwig looked at Junior, "I was wondering where you were, have you found dad, yet?"

"Nope," Junior said, "What happened to you guys?"

"It was terrible!" Wendy whined, "They kicked every single one of us out of the castle. Can't you believe it? _ME?_ Getting kicked out like a load of garbage?"

"What a drama queen," Lemmy wispered to Iggy. Wendy scowled at the two.

"All right, that's enough!" Kamek yelled. He looked at Junior, "anyway, I didn't think that Princess existed."

"Well, what'll we do?" Toadette asked, worried "Can we really defeat her?"

Kamek shook his head, "The only way to defeat her is to gather the Crystal Stars. But since the heroes aren't around, we can't really tell where they are."

"What are you talking about," Toadette whined, "What heroes?" Kamek came to Toadette, "Listen closely, this story took place long before we existed."

It's been what would seem like hours. Bowls that once held soup were sitting in the corner. Diddy was sleeping on one of the pillows, he was curled up into a ball like a cat. As for the orb, it wasn't glowing. The residence inside, were also resting, it seemed.

"Luigi, may we talk for a moment?" Luna asked. The plumber looked at Luna, smiling. "Sure, what didja want to say?"

"It's about the next riddle," Luna said, "Can you remember what it said?" Luigi tried to think. "It said something about evolution and someone with knowledge."

"Actually," Luna said, "If I'm correct, it stated that evolution means nothing, that they possess great knowledge."

"I don't get what that means..." Luigi said. Luna's face grew serious, "If you think about it,evolution may be a reference to its actual theory of evolution."

"What exactly are you getting at," Luigi asked, "The theory of man being related to apes?" A light bulb went on in Luigi's head. "That's it, the riddle must be talking about the Kongs!"

"I'm impressed," Luna said, "It seems like next, you'll be in Kongo Bongo."

Luigi raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean DK Island?"

"If that is what you call it, yes," Luna said. "When you get there, I would suggest talking to one of the elders. They might help you."

_Does this mean I have to deal with Donkey Kong Sr.? I hope it doesn't..._ Luigi sighed, "I may as well take a nap, before we go."

"If you wish, but we can't dilly-dally, forever." Luna said, "I would say good night, but it's still morning," Luna said, giggling at her corny joke. She grabbed a pillow and placed her head down. She knew she made the right choice when she chose these two to help her.


	7. Welcome to Kongo Bongo

Donkey Kong Island was a very eerie place. Many of the animals were being hipnotized by the Tiki Tak Tribe, as they had teamed up with the Solunarians.

Nearby, there was a small village full of huts, where the Kongs lived. One of these huts was Cranky's Cabin. It was being occupied by Cranky, Dixie, and another gorilla girl. She wore a blue outfit, wore a pink, green, and purple hat, and she had long blonde hair tied into two pigtails.

The gorilla girl looked out of the window, "Gees, those guys are everywhere!" She felt rather excited, "Maybe if I had my feather bow, I could go and kick those guys' asses!" Dixie crossed her arms, "Well, maybe if you listened to me and Diddy about that potion, then-"

"I can still shrink, sis!" A puff cloud appeared where the tall monkey was, she was now smaller then Dixie, wearing a white shirt and blue overalls. "I just like being the big sister, that's all!" She stuck her tongue at Dixie.

"Listen, Tiny, just because you're taller doesn't mean-"

"Will you two shut up, already!" Cranky yelled, "You're both giving me a head ache!" Tiny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, what else is new?"

"You better not start!" Cranky yelled, waving his cane. "I'll give ya a few good conks to the head, if I have to!"

The Kong Sisters looked outside. There were Solunarians, walking through the village. Many of the Kongs gave hostile looks, unaware that these strangers would defeat them, if given the chance.

"I hope Diddy come back, soon..." Dixie said in a worried tone. Tiny rolled her eyes. "See, what is with you and boys? Even I'm faster and stronger then Diddy!"

The younger Kong was slapped in the back of her head, Dixie was scowling at her."Have you ever had to fight pirates or race against an alien pig?"

"No, but I can shrink and grow," Tiny said, naively, "Besides, I would've raced Wizpig if given the chance." Dixie shook her head, "You're a lost cause, sis..."

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Luna asked. Luigi nodded, "I just need to see the Elder of DK Island."

"Come on, " Diddy said as he raced over to his plane, "We don't have all day!"

"Hold on," Luigi yelled. He looked back at Luna. So which Star do we need, again?"

"You need the Topaz Star," Luna said, "I am sure one of the elders can help you, as I have said."

"Thanks, Luna," Luigi said. He came over to the plane, climbing onto the wing. he looked at Diddy, "Can you really ask Funky for a new plane?"

"Sure I can." Diddy said, smiling, "Hopefully, we don't end up with the same welcome as last time."

Luna waved good-bye as the plane left. She began to think about Twiloom. More importantly, what would become of her, after the five Crystal Stars were gathered.. _I hope you're ready, Twiloom we've got one Crystal Star, we can get the rest of them."_

* * *

__

Luna was in her room, waiting for Luigi to return. She contemplated of if she could help recover the stars, with them, but she wanted to remain hidden from everyone else, like she has been for many years.

Someone came down from the Warp Pipe. "Back, already? That certainly was quick," she turned around, it was Kamek, he was accompanied by Junior and Toadette."Oh, it's one of the Magikoopas," Luna said, keeping the same bored expression. The orb began to glow, "Wait, Kamek?"

"King Bowser?" Kamek looked at the orb. Junior ran to the orb, almost in tears. "Papa? Is that you?"

"Junior, too? That's it, when I get out of here, those guys are so dead!"

"Calm down," Peach's voice said, Toadette came to the orb. "How did you guys get in there?"

"It's a long story," Donkey said.

While the two were busy with the orb, Luna and Kamek looked at each other. "You know, Magikoopa, I might just be a threat to you and your friends."

"Is that so?" Kamek asked, "If I'm right, you're supposed to be-"

"Be quiet!" Luna yelled in fear, Toadette and Junior looked at them, a little concerned, Luna whispered to Kamek, "If anyone found out, nobody would trust me..."

"I see. Please forgive me, then," Kamek said, "If I'm right, then you're looking for the Crystal Stars, right?" Luna nodded, "So far, Luigi and Diddy managed to bring back the Sapphire Star."

Kamek raised an eyebrow, "You mean to tell me Luigi and the monkey are looking for them?"

"What choice do we have?" Luna asked, "Besides, it's not like it'll make a difference."

"Actually, from what I've read," Kamek pulled out a book, "Those with enough courage, wits, and willpower will be able to find these stars. It doesn't really fit my definition of-"__

"It makes no difference," Luna said, "Even the most timid may have courage. It isn't always about who's bigger! And as far as wits and willpower go, I'm sure they will make it far!"

"If you say so, but I won't believe it until I see all five Stars, myself!"

* * *

__

DK Island was getting closer, they could see the group of Islands, together. One big Island, DK Island, stood out. You were able to see some of their temples on one side of the Island, the other side contained huts. For the most part, the Island was practically a jungle.

Diddy landed his plane on the Beach. There didn't seem to be anybody, around. Luigi jumped off the wing. "I'm suprised nobody's been attacking us, yet."

"We don't know that, for sure," Diddy said as he lept out of the plane. He gestured Luigi to follow him. They were taken to a villiage, which seemed empty. For the most part, the Kongs may have been hiding like the Toads back in Toad Town. Diddy pulled Luigi's arm and pointed left, "Just go straight from there, I'll catch up to ya, later!" The little monkey ran off. Luigi shrugged. After all, this waswhere the Kongs live.

He walked through the villiage. Some beavers and squirrels were walking, here and there, along with some Tikis. Luigi came up to the cabin and knocked. A little Kong with pigtails opened the door. "Luigi? Is that you?" Luigi raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

"Oh, right," a puff cloud appeared, the little Kong turned into the height of a teenager. "It's me, Tiny!"

"Oh," Luigi said, scratching the back of his head, "I remember, now...I guess that's why they call ya 'Tiny'."

"Close the door!" An old man's voice, yelled, "Were you born in a barn?"

Tiny sighed, "You may as well come in." Luigi entered the Cabin, there was Dixie and a very annoyed ape, who seemed familiar to him. The old ape was smiling. "Well, well, if it isn't Mario's little brother...didja guys kidnap Diddy, too?"

"Just ignore him," Dixie said, "So, have you seen Diddy, by chance?" Luigi nodded, "I think he ran off, somewhere, on the island."

"Fantastic," Cranky said, sarcastically, "let's hope that he doesn't get caught by those annoying strangers." Luigi raised an eyebrow, "Annoying strangers?"

-

Diddy was back at his tree house. It was in the same condition it was when he first left it. It also seemed like nobody's taken anything from the Banana Hoard, to his relief.

He climbed into the treehouse, some extra peanuts and put them all into a backpack.

Near Donkey's hammock, there was an old Coconut Launcher. After the incident where the Kremlings tried to destroy the island, Donkey rarely even used it. Maybe DK won't mind...after all, Luigi's gonna need something.

He picked up the large coconut launcher, carrying it with his tail wrapped around it. He came out of the Treehouse, he saw the Tikis, trying to hypnotise the animals. This time, though, they weren't after the banana hoard. Something was wrong, here.

"Right, it's about time I meet up with Cranky..."


	8. Crystal Caves

Cranky was stroking his beard, "I see, so you and Diddy need to look for these so-called "Crystal Stars?"

"That's right," Luigi said. "We need them to-"

"Sorry I'm late," Diddy said, dragging the Coconut launcher. Tiny began to wave at her "little" big brother figure, "Hi, Diddy."

"You're alive!" Dixie yelled in excitement, embracing the monkey. "I was so worried that they'd get you."

"I'm fine, really," Diddy said, blushing.

"All right, enough of this mush," Cranky yelled. "Anyway, I have no idea where a Crystal Star is lying about." Luigi sighed, he was feeling negative. "well-"

"But," Cranky interrupted, "I know someone who does..." The Kongs all looked at Cranky. the ape was smiling. "Diddy, I need you to take Luigi into the graveyard."

"You mean it!?" Diddy asked, excited. Luigi had no idea what the Kongs were up to, but hearing about a graveyard scared the poor plumber. "Wh-what's at the graveyard..."

"You'll see," Dixie said, "A very important person is waiting for you."

"What are we waiting for," Diddy asked, dragging Luigi by the arm, "Let's go!"

* * *

In the jungle, Luigi held tightly onto the coconut launcher. He was expecting a terrifying god or an evil spirit to attack them. He still wasn't able to tell why Diddy seemed so happy about entering a graveyard, but it might not be a good thing.

They came into the graveyard, it was eerily quiet, and somewhat gloomy. Many of the graves had flowers on them, as far as he could tell. "Here we are," Diddy said, stopping in front of one of the graves, "She should be right here."

"Who's she?" Luigi asked. A gentle breeze blew by the graveyard. a ghost appeared, she was a Kong, with many wrinkles lining her face. She was looking at Luigi with an emotionless face. "Why have you come to this place?" Luigi was shaking a bit, "Well-I-uh-" the poor plumber wasn't able to speak, at all.

The ghost looked down, seeing Diddy was smiling at her. The ghost began to smile, petting Diddy on the head, "It's so good to see you, dearie." Diddy was wagging his tail, he looked up at Luigi. "Didja meet my buddy? Didja, Wrinkly?"

"Oh, so he's your buddy?" Wrinkly turned to face Luigi. "I've heard many stories involving Cranky and your brother. However, I'm not one to hold a grudge. You may call me Wrinkly Kong."

"W-will do" Luigi stuttered. Diddy nudged him. "Tell her about the Topaz Star"

"Well-I-uh-"

"Come again, dearie?" Wrinkly asked. Luigi cleared his throat. "Well, ma'am. Cranky has told us that you know the location of the next Crystal Star. Is that true, in any way?"

Wrinkly had a concerned look on her face, "I must warn you, dearies, an evil force is down there, but if you insist on moving on, then I can't stop you." She was beginning to fade, "Within the Monkey Mines, you will find a Crystal Cave. If you travel, deep enough, you will find what you're looking for."

"Wait a minute-" was all Luigi could say before Wrinkly disappeared, entirely. It had all become silent. He felt Diddy pulling onto his sleeve. "We should probably get going. Who knows what'll go on, there."

"You have a point," Luigi said, "You know the way, right?" Diddy nodded. The two of them began to walk into the jungle. At least now, they have an idea of where the Topaz Star was.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Luna and Kamek were looking through books while Toadette closely examined the orb. Junior was getting into the bowl full of "Diddy's" candy. Suckers, chocolate, taffy, he was scarfing it all down. Outside Luna's home, the Koopalings were all keeping watch of the area.

"Well, look at this," Luna said to the orb, "It says I might be able to free you guys if I have enough Crystal Stars."

"How does that work, anyway?" Bowser asked.

"Well," Kamek said, "Depending on your size, you might need a specific number of stars to get out. If you're Junior's size, then it would only take one Star. If the Princess' size, it takes two, and so on."

"So, if they grab the third Star, will it free me?" Bowser asked. Luna shook her head, "Not exactly..."

"Well, as long as I can get out, then I don't care," Donkey said in a content tone.

Luna crossed her arms, "But you must remember, this is for taking down Twiloom, so I don't want any funny business

"Deal," Bowser and Donkey said in unison.

* * *

Coming into the caves, Luigi and Diddy seemed to have stumbled upon a mine cart. It was rather dingy-looking, but it seemed like one of the few ways they could enter.

"Well? don't just stand there," Diddy said, dragging Luigi, "Let's go." Luigi nodded slowly and climbed into the mine cart. The cart was beginning to move, it seemed rather quiet, at first. The mine cart was moving faster and faster. Diddy noticed bats were beginning to follow them. "Hey, buddy, we've got a problem!"

Luigi turned his head, jumping a bit. he went into the back of the cat, "You can steer this while I try to take them down." The plumber wasn't completely used to using heavy guns. Nonetheless, he shot at the bats who got close to them. It seemed relatively easy.

One by one, the bats began to disappear. Luigi sighed in relief until a giant bat start chasing them. Luigi screamed, looking at Diddy. "Can this thing go any faster!?"

"I'm tryin'! I'm tryin'!" Diddy gestured that Luigi tried to sit in front of the cart with him. "I think if we combine our weight, we should go a little faster."

Luigi nodded, the cart was definately getting faster...and so was the bat. Luigi aimed the coconut launcher at it and began to shoot it in the nose. Diddy brought out his popguns, shooting into the bat's eyes to slow it down.

"I don't think it's working!" Luigi yelled. Diddy turned his head, "We've got other problems!" he pointed out that part of the track was missing. "Usually, DK's pretty good with making it jump."

Luigi kept looking back and forth between the bat and the abyss. "We're not going to make it!"

The minecart was flying into the air, Luigi and Diddy were screaming in unison, they were falling into the dark hole, down below.

* * *

Luigi rubbed his head, he opened his eyes, realizing that he was surrounded by crystals. They all glowed with briliant hues of blue and red. He stood up, there was the mine cart and an unconscious Diddy.

"Hey, Diddy," Luigi knelt down and started nudging the little monkey. "Look, we're here!"

Diddy slowly got up, his hands rubbing his head. "What was that, buddy?"

"We're here!" Luigi said. Diddy looked around, he was jumping for joy. "Great, the Crystal Star shouldn't be too far off, now!"

This part of the cave was rather straightforward, but it was very beautiful. There was a small stream and a couple waterfalls. The cave was also noticeably cool. in fact, it was so cool, you could stay here for the summer to cool off.

Looking off in the distance, Luigi saw something glowing a golden hue, it was the Topaz Star."Come on!" Diddy grabbed Luigi by the arm, "Wait a minute, buddy..." examining the area, more closely, Fawful's saucer was there, talking to something.

"And of course, you squish Green man and monkey, yes?"

There was a loud roar, Luigi looked closely and saw a giant Tiki head, with feathers sticking out of its head and detached hands.

"Speaking of which," Luigi and Diddy were being pushed into the middle of the area. Diddy's fur was standing on edge, "T-ti-t-"

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked. Fawful's saucer flew away, "Now squish them, Tiki Tong. Show them no mercy."

The giant Tiki head roared, Tiki Tong was glad to fight these two. He rose his hand and attempted to squish Luigi. The plumber was pushed out of the way by Diddy. The little monkey scowled, "I thought DK and I took care of him," the monkey whined. He looked at Luigi. "I know how to beat him."

Luigi looked at Tiki Tong's face, "How do you-" Diddy pulled him away as the giant Tiki attempted to squish them, again. Luigi noticed Diddy was wearing his jetpack. "How are you supposed to beat him, then?" Luigi asked. Tiki Tong tried to squish them a third time, Diddy was pointing to a red mark on the back of the hand, "Ya have to jump on that if ya wanna beat 'im!"

Luigi nodded, "I see, now." Diddy released the plumber as he landed onto the Tiki's hand. "You take the left one, I'll take the right one."

As Tiki Tong contunied his attempts to squish them, Diddy managed to take out the right hand. It exploded rather quickly. Luigi, on the other hand, he needed to hit that red mark, one more time. Looking around, Diddy couldn't see the hand. A large shadow was over him. He looked up, the hand was about to crush him.

"Look out!" Luigi yelled, pushing Diddy out of the way. In the process, Luigi was flattened into a pancake. Tiki Tong laughed to himself, now looking at Diddy. The monkey watched very closely at the hand. It came down with a strong force, the monkey dodged it and jumped on the red mark on his hand. Tiki Tong roared in pain as his other hand exploded.

Looking around, Diddy saw some crystals hanging from the ceiling. If he could get those crystals down, he could beat Tiki Tong and get the Topaz Star. His peanuts might not be able to break them, but maybe the Coconut Launcher could. He grabbed Luigi's gun and pointed at the Crystals (It was go big, Diddy was having a hard time holding it). He shot the Crystals, they all fell onto Tiki Tong's head. It was a relief, as Tiki Tong sat there, defeated. Diddy thought for a moment. "Let's see, We took care of the hands, then the head, and then..." The monkey looked in terror as Tiki Tong's head was about to explode.

* * *

"They've been there for quite a while," Tiny said, looking out of the window, she turned her head, "Do you think they'll be OK?"

"They'll be fine," Cranky said, "Of course, I would've done it, much quicker."

From the ceiling, Luigi, Diddy, and the Topaz star broke through. Cranky was seething with anger. "Look what you two morons did! Now I need a new roof!"

Luigi was rubbing his head, he saw Diddy with the Topaz Star in his hands. "You OK, Diddy?"

"Never been better," Diddy slurred, he was rather dizzy from the explosion, "At least we got the Luigi Star...right, Topaz?"

Dixie was giggling to herself, "You might want to go lay down, for a bit."

"Wait, What about Funky?" Luigi asked. Dixie had her hands between her back. "He might let you borrow his plane if it's for a good reason. Back when Donkey and Diddy went missing, he let me borrow his vehicles."

"Thanks, Dixie, I appreciate that," Luigi said, he looked down at Diddy. "Are you OK?

"I guess," Diddy stood up, still a little shaken from the explosion. the duo left the cabin as Tiny and Dixie waved good bye. "Good luck taking care of that Princess!" they said in unison.


	9. The Trap

The Koopalings were all over the and Morton were fighting, Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry were playing catch, Wendy was looking into a mirror, and Ludwig was sitting at the edge of the warp pipe, bored out of his mind.

"You don't think these guys'll come back, right?" Larry asked. Iggy and Lemmy shook their heads.

Looking up, Ludwig saw a large plane. It landed right in front of the Koopalings. A very eager Luigi and Diddy hopped out, holding the Topaz Star.

"Hey, look, it's the other Mario!" Morton said, before Roy punched him in the face. Luigi seemed confused. "Why are you guys here?"

"Kamek told us to follow him," Wendy said, still looking in the mirror. "He's been in there with Junior and the mushroom girl for an awfully love time."

Luigi shrugged, at least the Koopalings weren't attacking them, right? the two sidekicks crawled into the warp pipe into Luna's home. Luna was sitting next to Kamek, she waved slowly to Luigi and Diddy. "I'm glad you're here. I was waiting to tell you that these guys want to help-"

"NOOOO!" Diddy looked into the bowl that once held candy. "Where'd it all go?"

"Geez, don't be such a baby," Junior said, his face was covered in chocolate. Diddy was trembling in rage, "You ate it all, didn't you!?"

"Maybe..."

Luna couldn't help but laugh, "It looks like I'll have to find more candy, later." her face grew serious, "Anyway, you two found the Topaz Star, am I right?"

Luigi nodded as Diddy and Junior were arguing in the background. Toadette walked up to them, she looked at the Topaz Star, "It's so pretty, I bet those things are really hard to get."

"Trust me, it is," Luigi said. He handed Luna the Topaz Star, it began to glow. Luna then took out the Sapphire Star and the orb, "I hope this works."

The stars circled the orb, a blinding glow appeared from the orb, everyone shielded their eyes. As the light went down, it revealed Princess Peach was outside of the orb. "Oh my..."

"Mama Peach!" Junior ran to the Princess and hugged her, "It's terrible, Diddy keeps bullying me saying that I ate all his candy!"

"You DID eat all my candy!" Diddy argued. Peach shook her head, "This wasn't how I imagined getting out of that orb."

"Still, I'm impressed," Kamek said, "They've managed to find two stars, but can they keep this up?"

"Of course we can," Luigi said with confidence."After all, we made it this far, didn't we?"

* * *

Back in the castle, Twiloom was playing Go Fish with Mario (who was trapped in a cage). Mario sighed, _Now I know how the princess feels_. He looked at his deck of cards, "Do you have any 3's?

"Go fish," Twiloom said, Mario grabbed another card from the deck.

"Princess," a purple Solunarian came into the room, panicking. "We've got news from Kongo Bongo."

"This had better be good," Twiloom said, still looking at her deck.

"W-well, we have word that two female gorillas and one old gorilla have started fighting against our troops."

"Any word of the green man and that Kong who's with him?"

"Fawful told us they were just there, recently. They managed to defeat Tiki Tong."

"WHAT!?" Twiloom was furious, she pounded her hand against the table, "I want you to find out who's behind this, this instant!"

"You don't think it's-"

"Just go find them, and fast!" Twiloom said in a demanding voice. She couldn't help but wonder who it was that was helping these two. Surely, these two wouldn't be able to stop her, alone.

* * *

"OK, so we have to find the next Crystal Star, right?" Luigi asked. Luna nodded. "If I'm right, the next one should be the Ruby Star."

"If I may..." Kamek interrupted, "Many years ago, Bowser's grandfather found the Ruby Star and kept it to himself. He just thought it was a simple ruby.

"Great, DK'll be out in no time!" Diddy said, smiling.

"Don't forget my papa!" Junior added.

"But be warned," Kamek said, "Fawful has taken the castle for himself, so who knows what kind of traps are in store for you."

We'll be careful," Luigi said," All right, Diddy, let's go." Diddy gave one last glare at Junior before nodding.

* * *

There it stood, a castle surrounded by lava, fire balls shot up, every once in a while. and just as it happened, last time, the Bowser statues all had swirly glasses onto them.

Diddy landed in front of the black road, near the castle. He looked up at it, "It looks so different when you're not racing around it."

"Yep," Luigi said, " Mario and I came here, so many times, we practically know the place, top to bottom." The duo walked the harsh black road, coming into the castle, it seemed empty. Koopas, Goombas, Boos, Bowser's minions weren't around, anywhere.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Luigi said as they walked across the red carpet. As they came closer and closer into the lobby, the door closed behind them, causing them to jump. Soon, they were surrounded by koopas, they all held something in their hands, gas bombs.

"This is bad..." Luigi said, Diddy nodded, "This is really bad..." The Koopas all threw the gas bombs, Luigi and Diddy felt incredibly dizzy.

"Revenge is very delicious, like delicous icing on the cake of evilness." Fawful came into the room, wearing a gas mask. "Unfortunately, Green man and Chimp can't go farther."

"Whadidesay?" Diddy slurred before passing out. Luigi was still fighting to stay awake. Fawful smiled his usual smile, "Good night, Green man, Sweet Dreams..."

"Illgechuforthis..." Luigi slurred, finally passing out from the sleeping gas. Fawful laughed, looking at all of his new minions, "You did well, now Fawful tell Twiloom Green man and Chimp have been defeated."

* * *

Luigi woke up, somewhat groggy. _Ugh...I could have swarn we were in Bowser's castle..._ He got himself up, hearing a clangy noise. He looked down, noticing his ankle has been chained to a ball. That wasn't all, though. He was locked up in a jail cell. He really was trapped in Bowser's Castle. He looked over at the entrance, Diddy was locked inside a bird cage, his tail was hanging out of it.

"Hey!" Luigi called out, gaining Diddy's attention, "Are you OK?"

"I'm OK," Diddy said, "Though I've been in barrels roomier then this!"

"Do you know how to get out?" Luigi asked. Diddy nodded, "Ya need a key, but there aren't any keys, here. I think Fawful has them."

"I guess this is it, for us," Luigi said, negatively. Diddy shook his head, "Don't talk like that, buddy, you gotta think positive. Maybe Luna'll notice and send help."

Luigi seemed a little baffled. He couldn't understand how even in a tough spot, Diddy can stay so optimistic. Maybe it was one of those qualities Donkey values in his nephew, or maybe it's because Diddy was in a similar situation, before. Either way, he couldn't tell which. But in any case, the monkey had a point, maybe when Luna notices they're gone, she will send help. Maybe they'll be free, before they know it.

* * *

Hours seemed to have been passing by, Luigi and Diddy weren't supposed to be gone this long. "They certainly have been taking their time," Luna said in a worried voice. She looked up at the warp pipe, "Excuse me, Ludwig? have they returned, yet?"

"Nothin', yet," Ludwig replied, "Maybe they died."

Luna shook her head. "Well, in any case, we might have to send help."

"I could do it," Peach said, "After all, I know my way around Bowser's castle, pretty well."

"Why am I not suprised," Donkey's voice said, coming from the orb.

"Shut up, Jackass!" Bowser's voice yelled.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that, again."

"Why? Because you're a jackass?"

"Stop it!" Toadette yelled, she looked back at Luna and Kamek, "I think I should go with Peach. She'll need some help, after all."

"No way," Junior said, "I'm the one going with Mama Peach!"

"I appreciate it, you two, but I think I should go with Junior. After all, he knows the castle well, too."

Junior jumped with joy, Toadette let out a low "Hmph," crossing her arms.

"I believe I know how to get you there," Kamek said, "I need everyone to stand back." He waved a magic wand, sending Peach and Junior to another place. "If I'm right, they should be able to get passed Fawful."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Luna said, clapping her hands, together. The princess and the Koopa were nowhere to be seen, now.

* * *

Sorry, this one was a bit rushed. I'll try to fix this (and some of the other mistakes in the chapters) whenever I can.


	10. Princess to the rescue

Peach and Junior were taken to Bowser Castle. Junior was smiling, brightly, "I hope this is a way for me to get revenge on that guy," he said as he tried to run to the door.

"Hold on, a minute," Peach said, holding his arm, "We can't just barge in, what if we get caught?"

"You have a point..." Junior said, he looked up at Peach, "C'mon, I know a sneakier way in."

He led Peach to the back of the castle, there was a tunnel, underground. "We can go in here, it should take us inside." Looking around, it didn't seem like Peach had a choice, if it was the only way in, of course.

The duo cralwed through the tunnels, seeing that nobody had bothered coming in here. The tunnels all lead to another black road with lava. "Are you sure this is safe?" Peach asked. Junior nodded, "I've been here, plenty of times, Mama Peach." They walked on the black road, there was a shadow, over them. Peach jumped as she and Junior stepped back, a thwomp was in front of them.

"Uh...Mr. Thwomp?" Peach said in a shaky voice, "If it's OK, I'd like to go pass this-"

"Nobody passes!" the Thwomp yelled. Junior shook his head. "You don't understand. I'm bringing Mama Peach, here, because, uh..."

"I've been kidnapped, again!" Peach said. The Thwomp didn't seem very convinced. "Why aren't you tied up, then?"

"Why are you asking so many questions," Junior growled, "The Koopa Prince demands that you let us go through!"

"Fair enough," the Thwomp said, "Make sure you take her to the dungeon."

"Will do," Junior said, leading Peach to a door. It lead into a hallway with torches decorating the walls. They followed the torched and found themselves in the dungeon. "See that?," Junior asked, "piece of cake?"

"Junior?" Luigi looked outside of his cage, "Is that you? And isn't that Peach?"

"Aren't we glad to see you guys!" Diddy yelled from his birdcage. Peach covered her mouth. "What? How did-"

"We'll talk, later," Luigi said, "Do you think, maybe you could find the keys to our cells?"

"Oh, sure," Junior said, "I'll free you guys, if you let me have all of your candy!" Luigi's palm came into his face, "Not this, again..."

"So, do we have a deal?" Junior asked. Diddy shook his head, "I'll give you half!"

"75 percent!" Junior said, "Take it or leave it!"

"60 percent, I won't go any higher then that!"

"Done," Junior said. He looked up at Peach. "I remember the key to the Birdcage was in the Throne room. The other Key was in Papa's room. I'll go look for the Key to the Birdcage." Junior said as he ran outside of the Dungeon.

"Junior, wait," Peach yelled. it was too late, Junior was already gone. She looked at Luigi. "Don't worry, I'll get you guys out."

"Take your time," Luigi said with a deep sigh. Peach curtsied and walked outside of the dungeon. If she remembered correctly, Bowser's room was upstairs. However, it might be a problem if Bowser's minions were patrolling the area. She stealthily walked to a corner, looking to see it anyone was walking by. She kept her back pressed against the wall. Two koopas were chatting to each other.

"You seriously think the Wii is better then the Wii U?"

"I'm not saying it is, I'm just stating the facts!"

"It's not a fact, you idiot! Face it, the Wii U is revolutionary!"

As the koopas left, Peach began to walk the opposite direction from them. There wasn't really anyone on the stairs. Peacd had to climb so many of them that they were starting to tire her out. She came into the top floor, there were many different rooms, she had to guess that Bowser's room was the one in the back while the other rooms were for Junior and the Koopalings.

Peach walked into Bowser's room. It was actually pretty clean and well kept with bookshelves, desks, and a large bed sitting against the wall. next to the bed was a nightstand, which had the key to Luigi's cage. The Princess picked it up and came out of the room without a word. It seemed a little too easy for her.

* * *

Junior was sneaking his way into the kitchen, many of the Koopas were walking in and out of the door, preparing someone's meal. Junior wasn't entirely sure who it was for, but he was hoping that it wasn't Fawful.

He climbed into one of the catering carts and covered it with a sheet. He could feel someone pushing it. When he peaked outside, there were many different Koopas preparing food. If Junior remembered correctly, Bowser always hid the Key near the stove.

"Hey, Frank, where do you want these cakes to go?"

"Just bring them upstairs, Twiloom is going to be pleased, either way."

With the cart, Junior tried to sneak his was to the Key. It was hanging above the stove along with the other utensils. He grabbed a broom and tried to reach the Key. One of the Koopas looked at what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, it's just Boo. He'll tire out, eventually."

"I'm not sure if that's Boo," one of the Koopas said. Junior grabbed the Keys from the broom, shortly after a Koopa managed to grab the cloth and pull it off the catering cart. Junior let out a sheepish smile.

"Get him!" One by one, the Koopas started chasing Junior. He started to knock over random statues to make sure the Koopas doon't catch up to him. He fled until he managed to reach the dungeon.

* * *

Peach quietly came in with the Key to Luigi's cell, "It wasn't too hard, was it?" Luigi asked. Peach shook her head as she walked over to Luigi's cell and unlocked it, then she unlocked the chains on his ankle. "Thanks, Princess."

Junior came in all out of breath. "Th-this is the last time I play the good guy," He unlocked Diddy's cage, the monkey jumped out and stretched. "If you're looking for the Crystal Star, it's in Dad's Treasure Chamber"

"What about you guys?" Luigi asked.

"We'll be fine," Peach said, "We'll wait for you, outside."

"Right, let's go, Diddy," The plumber and the monkey began to run, they started heading underground. It was a matter of time before someone got to them.

They made it into the underground chamber, it was dark, they couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a red glow came from inside, Luigi turned on the lights, they jumped in fear when they saw Twiloom standing in front of them with the Ruby Star.

"Are you looking for this?"


	11. Sidekicks vs the Bad guys

Sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't been able to get inspiration to type the chapters. I'm kinda hoping Dream Team will help me with this.

So...without further ado...enjoy.

* * *

"Are you looking for this?" Twiloom asked, smiling. Luigi scowled and Diddy began to tremble with rage. "Now now," Twiloom said, "Let's be gentlemen, here. I'm only going to ask you a question." Luigi crossed his arms. "Fine, ask away.

"Who's been helping you, this whole time? Surely, you two aren't capable of gathering these, yourselves."

"Shut up!" Diddy yelled, grabbing his Popguns from his backpack. Twiloom giggled. "What a fiesty little pet you got there...Luigi, was it?"

Feeling somewhat belittled, Diddy looked up at Luigi, expecting him to say something. "I'm not telling you anything," Luigi said, "Diddy and I have been working on our own, this entire time!"

"So you expect me to believe you two defeated Tiki Tong and Petey all on your own, such big boys we got," Her expression grew serious, "But, who had been helping you."

Silence.

"I'll make you a deal," Twiloom said, "You can have the Ruby Star If you manage to defeat one of my royal subjects."

"Bring it own," Luigi yelled.

"Yes, Fawful shall bring it on," the Bean twirled from above the sky, wearing a strange helmet, "Fawful will end it all, both Green man and Chimp are finnished!"

"Good luck, you two, you'll be needing it," Twiloom said as she left the room, laughing. Fawful's helmet had two arms extend from it. "Now, Green man, time to be punished!" He swung the left arm and Luigi, the plumber dodged it.

"Luigi, use the Coconut Shooter!"Diddy yelled before the right arm Swatted Diddy like a fly. Luigi pulled out the Coconut Shooter and aimed for the small Beannish. They were swatted like they were nothing. "Green Man should have known better!"

Looking closely, the arms were attached to some weak hinges, Luigi had an idea, "Hey, Diddy!" The monkey looked over at Luigi, "Do you remember when we had that Soccer Tournament and you wanted to rip off Waluigi's arms?"

"Why are you bringing this up, now?" Diddy asked, dodging an attack from Fawful. Luigi shook his head. "I mean, think about it, don't you still want to break off his **ARMS**?"

"oh..." Diddy nodded, "I gotcha, Buddy!" Diddy said, "But what about that** SHOW**, huh?"

"Leave that one to me," Luigi said. Both were randomly attacked by the robotic arms. "Fawful has had enough of this nonsense, we fight now!"

"Hey, Fawful!" Luigi stuck his tongue out, getting the Bean's attention. That was Diddy's chance to sneak behind Fawful. When the bean tried to attack Luigi, Diddy aimed for the screw on the robotic arm. His popgun let out a swift "pop" noise and broke the arm off of Fawful's helmet.

"Wel, now. It looks like Fawful should be squishing Chimp, now!" His remaining arm flailed as he tried to attack Diddy. The monkey began to climb the treasure and jump from safe to safe. This gave Luigi the chance to attack. He aimed the Coconut shooter for the other arms. A large coconut came out and broke the other arm off.

"Ouch!" The Beannish glared at Luigi, "Fawful hates you! Fawful will not be defeated!" shortly after, a helicopter propeller came out of the helmet and he began to fly. Likewise, Diddy jumped on Luigi's back and started flying, as well. The bean began to shoot purple sparks at them.

"Hang on, buddy!" Diddy began to dynamically dodge the sparks, Luigi held on tight to the Coconut shooter. He began to shoot uncontrollably. He managed to knock the helmet off of Fawful, entirely. The Bean landed face-first on the ground. "But, how? Fawful should have one."

"That's too bad," Luigi said and Diddy placed him onto the ground. "We won, fair and square!"

"Fawful will get vengeance, this is not over, Green Man!" The bean left, feeling upset. Luigi and Diddy were finally able to grab the Ruby Star. It was waiting for them in front of the door.

"Hey, Luigi?" The plumber looked down at Diddy, "What's wrong?"

"I know Luna's on our side, and all, but what if she's hiding something from us? What if she really is one of them?"

"Why are you thinking this way?" Luigi asked, Diddy's tail dropped to the ground, "When Twiloom was asking those questions, I was pretty sure she was asking about Luna."

"I know, I thought the same thing," Luigi said, "But we've got to trust her. She knows how to defeat Twiloom. Plus, she did let Peach go free. If we find the remaining Crystal Stars, Donkey Kong will be out, too."

"What about Mario?" Diddy asked. Luigi nodded, "Everyone will be free. But first, we need to get the two remaining Crystal Stars. Luigi offered his hand," Now, come on, Luna is waiting."

"All right, buddy," Diddy said as he joyfully climbed onto Luigi's back. Luigi grabbed onto the Ruby Star and headed out of the castle, not knowing that Twiloom was spying on them, this whole time. "So, she's behind all this, eh? We'll see about that."

Peach and Junior were waiting outside, next to Funky's plane. "I wonder what's taking so long?" Junior asked. Peach patted his little head, "It's OK, Junior. I'm sure they're are taking their time."

Upon seeing them coming out of the castle, Peach sighed in relief. "I was hoping you two would be fine."

"Yeah, he bumped into Twiloom, and Fawful was in there, too. Now we just need to go back to see Luna."

"You guys know how to fly a plane, right?" Junior crossed his arms, He looked at Diddy, "And you, you remember out deal, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for later!"

They all went into the plane, flying farther and farther from Bowser castle. They were getting closer to their goals.


	12. The Soluna Kingdom

Ludwig was sitting in front of the Warp Pipe, his siblings wandered off without him, "I swear, these guys had better hurry up or I'm leaving with everyone else!"

The plane landed right in front of him. Junior, Peach, Luigi, and Diddy all came out at once. The Koopa scratched his head. "I was wondering what took you guys so long!"

The gang climbed into the warp pipe, Luna gave her usual greeting. "I'm so glad your safe. You guys were gone for so long, I became worried about you two."

"We only got stuck into a little jam," Luigi said, "But I appreciate what you did."

"By the way, Luna," Diddy climbed off Luigi's back, "Does Twiloom know you?" Luna was shocked, she wasn't expecting such a question to arise. "I wouldn't know, did she say anything about me?"

"She only asked who was helping us," Luigi said, "It was no biggie." Luna sighed in relief. "All right, so we have the Sapphire Star, the Topaz Star, and the Ruby Star. Next we need the Emerald Star."

"And where would that be, exactly?" Luigi asked. Luna and Kamek looked at each other. "Well, the next riddle talks about the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town."

Luigi turned pale. "What? Why Toad Town?"

"The riddle states that it lies within the land of Mushrooms," Kamek said, remembering the book, " but is there more to this land then you think?"

"Maybe there's something that we're missing, here," Luigi said, "It could mean anything. It could mean anywhere within the Mushroom World."

Thinking about it, nobody seemed to have a clue what was going on. While everyone else was distracted, Diddy went to the candy bowl. He frowned when he noticed there was only 10 pieces left. He shrugged and only took four pieces. A deal was a deal, after all.

"If I may interrupt," Peach said, coming down, "I think I might know where the Emerald Star is." Everyone looked at Peach. She cleared her throat. "Somewhere within the underground city of Toad Town, there is an orange warp pipe that will lead you to the Soluna Kingdom. But all that's left of it are the ruins of this once great city. I don't know how you guys will be able to find it, but-"

"I'll go with them," Luna said, which surprised everyone. "Like many of the Solunarians, I used to live there, once. Any other person of my race would take Luigi and Diddy to Twiloom. I'm the only one who can guide them, there."

"What if Twiloom sees you?" Kamek asked, Luna shook her head, "I will be fine. After all, I know what I'm doing." she looked at Luigi. "Are you ready to go?"

"Well," Luigi scratched the back of his head, "I mean, there isn't anything dangerous, there, is there?"

Luna shook her head. "That place it abandoned, we should be fine, there."

"If you say so," Luigi looked at Diddy. "Come on, we gotta go get the next one."

"All right, buddy." Diddy said climbing back on to Luigi's back.

* * *

When the trio reached Toad Town, it was completely deserted. there were neither toads nor were there Solunarians. The leaves on the trees looked like they were beginning to wither.

"I believe the Warp Pipe to the underground should be near Toad Town mall," Luna said. Luigi nodded, "That's right."

Diddy looked up at Peach's castle, it had turned dull just like the rest of Toad Town. aside from that, the whole world seemed like it was turning dull.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked. Diddy looked back at the plumber. "I wonder how everyone else is doing...Yoshi, Tiny,and Dixie seemed like they were doing just fine. And Cranky was being his normal self. I just hope we're not too late."

"We're almost done," Luna said, "I know things look bleak, but it isn't over, yet."

The three of them made it to a blue warp pipe, it stood out of the ground like many of the other warp pipes. Luigi looked at Luna. "Once we get there, you'll be able to get the Emerald Star, right?"

"That's right," Luna said, "but when we get there, stay with me. I don't want you two getting lost."

"Understood," Luigi said. The trio jumped into the warp pipe, they came into a section with many tunnels. Luigi had to remember which way lead which. Luna pulled at his arm. "I think it's this way," Luna said. Luigi nodded and followed her. It was a long tunnel, but was still quite abandoned. they all noticed how cracked the walls were. eventually, they reached the orange warp pipe. They entered the strange pipe, anticipating something new to happen.

* * *

Back at Luna's home, Kamek stared at the three stars in front. "Honestly, there has to be some sort of trick to this...Surely, they can't be the ones who'll save us."

"I'm back," Toadette sang. "Gees, those Koopas are a pain to look after." She noticed Kamek looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm seriously questioning these two. Surely, they can't be the chosen heroes to save us." Kamek continued to read through different books. "It said nothing about a green man and a monkey."

"Well," Toadette put her hands behind her back, "Maybe what Luna said is starting to make sense."

"How so?" Kamek asked.

"Remember what Luna said about it not making a difference?" Peach asked, "I think she means that the Chosen ones are only the Chosen ones. Mario could've been the Chosen one, even Bowser could've been the Chosen one. It just so happened that Luna chose Luigi and Diddy."

"So, what you're saying is that Luna could have picked anyone? That if she chose Mario, then she would be trying to help him, instead? I don't think you realize what happened to her, all those years ago."

"What happened, exactly?" Toadette asked. Kamek sat down, "You must not tell another soul, all right?" Peach and Toasette nodded. Kamek looked at the orb sitting in the candy bowl, "Same thing goes for you two!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bowser said, "Just get on with it."

* * *

Luna and Luigi climbed out of the Warp Pipe. They seemed to have made it to Soluna Kingdom. The whole kingdom was empty, plant life had spread and animals started gathering. Many buildings somewhat reminded Luigi of the Greeks and Romans.

"Like I have said, before," Luna said in a serious tone, "You must stay with me, at all times!"

"Understood," Diddy said, climbing from Luigi's back. The trio could see a giant palace sitting in the middle of the Soluna Kingdom. Luna began to lead the way, the duo could see all kinds of different shops and houses that once housed a magnificent race.

"You know something, Diddy?" Luigi asked. The monkey looked up at Luigi," What's up?"

"I know this place is deserted and all, but I can't help but feel something bad's going to happen."

"You say that about everything," Diddy said, "Now, stop being such a crybaby."

Luna was leading them to the large castle in the middle. The doors stood up at over 20 feet. Though the knobs were a bit rusted, the door still looked capable of moving. Luna opened the giant doors, gesturing Luigi and Diddy to come in. Looking around, there were many different drawings of the walls with hues of orange, yellow, red, and pink.

"What's goin' on, here?" Diddy asked."What's with all o' the crazy paintings?"

"They're called murals," Luna said, "We used them to tell stories."

Luigi looked at the walls, more closely. There were many people painted on there. Unlike how the Solunarians treated them, the people on the walls seemed very happy. Some of them even talked with members of another race.

"My people weren't always bad," Luna said. Luigi and Diddy continued to follow her. She looked at the duo, "If you think about it. Many of the Solunarians live in fear, since they have to live with such a tyrant."

"Sounds a lot like how the Kremlings used to be," Diddy said, "Even the biggest ones were scared of their King."

"That's precisely how it is," Luna said, "Twilooms has caused all kinds of trouble in the past...Just like what she is doing, now."

She was leading upstairs. All the way into the old throne room. "There is one more thing I must show you," Luna said. She moved the dusty old throne and revealed two silhouettes and all five Crystal Stars. Luigi's eye widened. "So this means that we were meant to take the Crystal Stars?"

"In a way," Luna said, Diddy looked at another wall. While Luna and Luigi were preoccupied, Diddy let curiousity get the best of him, looking closely at the Murals.

"You see," Luna said, "It would not have made a difference if I had chosen someone else. I was ment to chose the bravest and couragious of Souls. I could have chosen your brother...I could have chosen Diddy's uncle, I could have even chosen Princess Peach."

"But instead, you had to settle for us?" Luigi asked. Luna scratched her head. "Allow me to explain." she gestured that Luigi sat down at the throne. Luna had her hands folded behind her back. "You see, when I saw Twiloom was taking over the world, I tried to find your brother, Mario. However, I couldn't help but notice that the Bean had taken him to see Twiloom, locking him in the dungeon. A couple hours later, I noticed a small blue plane heading into Toad Town. Things would be going well as I discovered you were on there. and things would work out even more, as you walked by with your partner, Diddy.

I had to get your guys attention, somehow. I was able to get Diddy's attention, but you continued to wander, helpless. Once I made it back home with Diddy, I had to explain what was going on. Afterwards, I went to find you, but you were surrounded, so I needed to get you out of there, somehow."

"I see what you mean, now," Luigi said, "So anyone could have been the chosen one." Luna nodded. "But I am glad to have met you, you're not as much of a coward as everyone claims you are."

"Well, I'm always here to please the fans," Luigi joked. He looked over at Diddy. "Hey!" Luna jumped as she ran over to Diddy. "I told you not to stray away from us."

"Sorry, I won't do it, again!" Diddy's tail fell to the ground. Luna knelt to his level and patted his head, "You will learn the truth, soon enough." She picked up the Kong and walked over to Luigi. "Now, then...I feel that I should take you to the Emerald Star."

"OK," Luigi said. Diddy looked back at the Muro. Surrounded by a misty cloud was Twiloom and another girl.

..._she looks exactly like Luna..._


	13. Lunesta

Luna had lead Luigi to another room, she placed Diddy onto the floor. Hidden away at the top of the castle was the Emerald Star. It seemed out of place compared to the orange hue of the Soluna Kingdom. Luigi looked around, making sure nobody would interfere with them.

"It's all right," Luna said, "Nobody is going to attack us, I promise."

Luigi nodded, he came up to the Emerald Star and grabbed it, nothing happened. Feeling somewhat relieved, Luigi began to leave the room alongside Luna and Diddy.

"Oh, so Green man be happy, now?" The trio froze as they saw Fawful's saucer appear right in front of them."Of course, you be happy. but how happy, now? for Green Man and Chimp shall cry tears of sadness."

"What are you getting at, Fawful?" Luigi growled. Fawful laughed, "You be expecting land to be safe? you are wrong." Fawful displayed a TV screen. Not only was Mario there, there was also the Toads, the Yoshies, and the Kongs, including Tiny Dixie, and Cranky.

"What makes you think that kidnapping people will help anything!?" Luna barked, "Luigi and Diddy have made it this far, why would they stop, here?!"

"Yeah," Luigi added, "After all, you're just a sad little Beanish boy!"

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" Fawful yelled in excitement, "Fawful can see Miss Lunesta wants to join Green man and Chimp in party of tears. Such madness, such sorrow, but Fawful does not care. Either way, Green man has lost, just like Lunesta."

"Stop calling me that!" Luna yelled, "Never mention that name, again!?" Diddy and Luigi have never seen this side of Luna. Usually such a quiet girl, now she seemed to be irritated, but who could blame her?"

"No matter, you can try all you want. But in the end, Fawful and Twiloom have one." the saucer flew away, cackling. Luna looked back at Luigi and Diddy. "Forgive me, you two, I'm sorry if you're confused, but now, we have to get back. Let us hope that Twiloom and Fawful haven't found our hide out."

"All right, " Luigi said, "Let's get going, buddy."

"OK, " Diddy said. He knew there was something about Luna, she may have a connection to Twiloom. He knew it and Luigi knew it, but they didn't want to say anything because she would be upset, and neither of them wanted that.

* * *

Back at Luna's home, Bowser Jr. was sitting down on Peach's lap. He looked up at her with big eyes, "When do you think everything'll be back to normal?"

"I don't know," Peach said, "But I do know it'll be very soon."

Luigi, Diddy and Luna had returned with the Emerald Star, Kamek looked over his shoulder. "I see you're all doing a good job at this. Let's hope that you can-"

The Emerald star began to react with the other Crystal Stars. Just like last time, the stars circled around the orb. A blinding light had appeared, it revealed a very confused Donkey. The ape stretched his arms. "Man, I'm finally glad I'm outta there."

"DK!" Diddy randomly hugged the large ape, Donkey couldn't help but pet the little monkey's head. Seeing how inseperable these two were, Luigi was starting to miss his brother, even more. He was now more determined then ever to save him.

"I see the Stars have reunited you with your uncle," Luna said, ,"But, are you still willing to help?" Diddy looked at Donkey, the gorilla shrugged, "Well, it's up to you, Little Buddy. You can keep going or you can just stay here."

"Of course I'll keep going," Diddy said in a happy tone, "Besides, Luigi's still gonna need a sidekick."

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Bowser yelled, "How am I supposed to get out?!"

"Just be patient, Kamek replied. "There's only one more Crystal STar they need to gather."

"And what would that be?" Luigi asked. Luna looked inside one of the books. If I'm not mistaken, the last one is the Diamond Star."

"And where would that be...?"

"Just think for a moment," Kamek said, "Think about the last riddle!"

_Though it can be scary, I soar to new hights_

"All I can really think of is the sky," Kamek said. Luigi shook his head, "How are we going to get up there, anyway?"

"Oh," Toadette raised her hand, "Earlier, when I was walking with the Koopalings, I found a place where you and Diddy could go!"

"You did?" Luigi asked, "Could you tell me where it is?" Toadette tried to memorize where is was, "Let's see...I think it's in...Star Hill?"

"You are right," Luna said, "If Luigi and Diddy can climb Star Hill, then they can find the Diamond Star."

"So, that's where we'll be headin', huh?" Diddy asked, "can't say I've been there, before."

"You'll be fine," Donkey said, he looked at Luigi, "besides, I was completely wrong about Luigi. He' s not such a bad leader, after all." Luigi scratched his head, hearing something like that from an actual hero other then Mario made him feel proud.

"All right, enough chitchat!" Bowser yelled, "Go get that Diamond Star, I really don't want to stay here, anymore."

* * *

Unlike the orange hue given by the eclipse, Star Hill managed to retain its brilliant blue hue.

The plane landed at the base, Luigi and Diddy had crawled out. Luigi has been here, n the past, but Diddy was incredibly amused. The mountain shimmered like the stars in the night sky. "This place reminds me of Future Fun Land," Diddy said in a happy tone, "it especially reminds me of Star City and Darkmoon Caverns."

"We can sightsee, later," Luigi said, "Right now, we've got to look for a way into the sky." Diddy nodded, "Understood." the little monkey frowned, "By the way, how do we get up there?"

"Simple," Luigi said, "We just climb to the top of the hill."

"Then what?" Diddy asked. Luigi scratched his head, "Well, maybe there's a puzzle, at the top."

"And what will that do?" Diddy asked, now he was just teasing Luigi. The plumber shook his head, "Now's not the time to ask questions, we gotta get going."

"All right..." Diddy climbed onto Luigi's back, as always. Luigi had guessed that it should take about an hour or so to reach the top of the hill. The trail was long and bumpy, but was still a somewhat straightforward path.

The duo had reached a large gap, that stretched over 20 feet. Looking around, Luigi couldn't find any way to get across. Diddy tapped his head. "Maybe I could get you across."

"How do you expect to do that? Luigi asked, "I mean, what if you accidentally drop me?"

"I won't, " The monkey grabbed onto Luigi's arms and started flying with his jetpack. "besides, I'm used to carrying people around." Luigi looked down at the casm, he really hoped that Diddy kept his word. He closed his eyes and began to think of happy thoughts, like being back home with Mario.

His original thought came back when he fell to the ground on his butt, he made it across the casm. Diddy landed right in front of him. "Sorry, buddy. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's fine, Luigi said, as he began to lead the way. "You know, they say you can make wishes on this mountain."

"Have they ever come true?" Diddy asked. Luigi thought for a minute and nodded, "In a way, yes." the duo came up to a large hole in the wall, next to it was a gate, which seemed to be locked. "Now what?" Luigi asked. Diddy crouched onto his stomach and began to crawl into the hole. Luigi panicked. "WHat are you going!?"

"I think there might be something, in here!" Diddy yelled, "Just wait for me, in the meantime." Luigi nodded. He sat down next to the gate and began waiting. A half hour would pass, and the gate would open. Now he needed to wait for Diddy to come out.

* * *

Within Twiloom's castle, many of the people who were captured were working as servants, many of them cleaned the castle while others did outside work. Outside in the garden, Dixie was pulling weeds. Looking to see if the coast was clear, she reached for her beret and pulled out her shrunken sister. "All right, Tiny, you know what to do."

"Gotcha!" Tiny said, she pointed to a small mouse hole on the wall. "Take me over there, then I'll do the rest."

Dixie nodded, taking Tiny over to the hole and pushing her in. "Good luck, sis."

"Hey!" a couple of Solunarians called out, Dixie panicked and grabbed a shovel, "P-pesky rats, always ruining the brilliant view of the Pe-er-Twiloom's castle!"

"Get back to work," the Solunarian yelled, walking off. Dixie stuck her tongue out, _Those jerks had better watch it!_

* * *

Tiny was crawling her way through the castle. After so long, she was able to put her shrinking skills to good use. She found her way into the kitchen, a few Solunarians were huddled together. Curious, Tiny came a little closer, hiding behind the pots and pans.

"All right, listen," one of the Solunarians said, "I hear from the Bean that Lunesta is helping us."

The other Solunarians looked at each other, baffled, "What is Lunesta doing, at a time like this?" another one asked. "Shouldn't she be trying to help us?"

"Apparently, I hear she's been hiding. You know the chosen ones, right?" all of them nodded. "Apparently, the chosen ones are a slim man and a little boy."

"Be more specific, will ya?"

"A human and a Kong!"

_So that's why Luigi and Diddy wanted the Topaz Star_, Tiny thought,_ But who's Lunesta? A friend of theirs?_ The little Kong went back into the walls to explore, seeing if she can find anything else important. She came across a vent that allowed her to view the prison cells. There were still a few people, in there. Including Mario, Cranky, and Yoshi. Apparently, Yoshi was trying to keep Cranky from attacking Mario. "I've been waiting 50 years for this!" Cranky yelled. Mario shook his head at the old ape, "Just imagine if we were back in Brooklyn.

"Don't you DARE talk about Brooklyn!" Cranky yelled, "I still have nightmares about that place!"

"Can't we all just get along? Yoshi asked. Tiny shook her head and decided to move on. "At least those guys are doing OK."


	14. The Wish

Luigi was sitting down for what seemed like forever, he was beginning to worry about Diddy. The man got up from his seat and examined the hole. He was still too big, so he checked the other side of the gate. There was a lever and a peanut sticking from another hole. That at least gave Luigi a hint that Diddy was OK, he continued to walk the road ahead of him. "Diddy, where are you?" he called in a sang-song voice. There wasn't an answer. "DIIIIDDYYYYY!"

* * *

Diddy was completely amused by the number of stars lining the road as he continued walking. Sure, he felt bad about leaving Luigi behind, but he wanted to find a secret place to make a wish. Scratch that, maybe a few wishes. He could hardly think, straight.

He climbed one of the boulders, looking into the distance. Near the top, there was a cave that glowed a brilliant golden hue. He wasn't that far off, now. He looked back, scratching his head with his left hand._ I wonder how Luigi's doing? I hope he's not upset..._ Shaking his head, the Spider monkey jumped off of the boulder and continued to make his way to the cave. He didn't seem to notice the boulder had began to roll down the mountain.

* * *

Luigi continued to call out for the little monkey, he couldn't tell where he went, but there wasn't any other direction to go except to the top. Strangely, Luigi was beginning to feel rumbling. He stopped in his tracks, when he noticed a couple large boulders rolling down the path. He couldn't exactly move out of the way, Luigi only had one other option, jumping over the giant boulders.

The Italian squatted down, getting himself prepared to jump at the right moment, jumping too early would be the end of him. He counted down to three and let out a big leap. "That was a close one..." Luigi said, he saw some more boulders coming after him. This time, those boulders were smaller. he moved left, then he moved right, then he began to do his signature jump, again.

Looking ahead, he could see the top of the mountain. Luigi sighed, he wouldn't really think that a 12-year-old boy would be wandering the mountains, himself. Then again, there were a lot of things Luigi didn't think about. Exhausted, he decided to sit down and rest for a little bit.i_Geez, we've made it pretty far, haven't we? I still can't believe I'm still here, especially without my Big Bro. And of course, Diddy may be the brain to DK's brawn, but he's still a kid, after all, so I have to protect him, at least..._ Something felt quite different inside Luigi, something was telling him to keep going. Usually the pessimist that he is, Luigi knew that this instinct was always one that could be trusted.

He got himself up and dusted off his pants. _OK, now to find Diddy and get the last Crystal Star. It will be all over, soon_. Looking into the distance, he could see a bright shiny cave, maybe that was where Diddy went. He followed the bright blue path, yet again.

* * *

Diddy walked farther into the cave, many different yellow stars were shining down on the young monkey. Diddy was getting excited.

Within the caves, he could hear voices. He didn't seem to know where, but the voices actually came from the spirits within the cave, the Star Sprites.

He came across a large pond that stretched back to the end of the cave. Diddy looked around, nobody was there. "Hello? Is someone out there?"

The voices were getting louder and louder, until a great ball of light blinded Diddy. The monkey shielded his eyes, "Ow!"

The lights dimmed down, a group of Star Sprites were looking down at Diddy. "It is all right, child, you have no need to fear us."

"All right," Diddy looked up at the sprites. Finally, he'll be able to get his wishes, done. "OK, I wish-"

"Slow down, child!" The Sprite said in a demanding tone, causing Diddy to jump. "You can only have one wish!"

"What? Diddy stomped his foot on the ground," That's not fair!"

"You can only have one wish," the Sprite yelled, "Otherwise, you will not get what you desire!"

"All right, all right..." Diddy began to tap his foot, he needed to make this wish count. He could finally be like his uncle, if he wnted to...but he remembered Wrinkly's words, that some things are better off being earned. Besides, he didn't want to give up being a kid, yet. Another wish he had in mind was that he wanted to see two certain people, again... a squirrel and a bear, but of course that would be impossible, even if he did wish for it. After going through so many wishes, Diddy finally decided on what he wanted.

"What is it that you desire, child?" the Star Sprite asked. Diddy let out a melancholy sigh, kicking his leg dejectedly. "I wish Luigi had his brother back, from those Solunarians" Diddy said, "I really think Mario's a cool guy...even though he never invites me to his parties, but still, he and Luigi are family, so will you please grant me that wish, too?"

The Sprite looked down at Diddy, smiling. "Don't you realize, young one, your friend will have no trouble rescuing his brother. And as for the Solunarians who have kidnapped him, I am sure they regret it, entirely. Your friend will get his brother back, soon enough. You must be patient." The Star Sprite disappeared, Diddy scratched his head, as he noticed the cave dimmed down, though it still kept its golden hue.

"Diddy!" Luigi's voice yelled, "I was lookin' all over for ya! Don't you know how scary it was when you didn't come back?"

"Sorry 'bout that, buddy," Diddy said, "I just wanted to-"

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Luigi said, "Now, come on, we gotta get that last star!" Diddy nodded, following the green man out of the cave.

* * *

The duo had finally reached the summit. Looking around, there wasn't anything there. Luigi scratched his head. "I could've sworn there was something here..."

"So, you two are the ones gathering the Crystal Stars..." The Star Sprite from earlier appeared in front of them, he looked down at Diddy. "Your wishes will come true, child, but you cannot move on without our help."

"Wishes, huh?" Luigi gave Diddy a stern look. "So that's why you gave me such a heart attack."

"Sorry, buddy," Diddy repeated in a sad tone.

The Star Sprite began to gather Stars, they created a bridge that would lead to the sky. "Just keep going, save our world from the evil princess."

"Let's go, Diddy!" Luigi said, Diddy smiled, the two of them began making their way to the Sky, where the last Crystal Star would be lying ahead.

* * *

Sorry, I've been procrastinating, a bit. I'm trying to work on the 15th chapter, right now.


End file.
